


【露米】神父叙

by LindaJimSnape



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaJimSnape/pseuds/LindaJimSnape
Summary: 神父梗，很雷，慎点
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	【露米】神父叙

「以禁欲之名，行色诱之事。」

每次行事之时，这句话像街边买到的棉花糖一样可口到记忆犹新，在嘴里咀嚼着融化，甜腻的奶香流入体内与血液一同循环，萦绕盘旋在脑子里。一方拥倒在另一半凌乱的衣物里低声喘气，圣洁与庸俗的完美贴合是焚膏继晷的忘情，无法赋予这究竟是低俗又邪恶还是可以接受的。纤长的手指摸索过光滑透薄的皮肤，藏在皮下的骨如大理石一样冰冷又一尘不染，  
诘屈聱牙的文字无法形容他们纠缠的情形与合理性。若用现代的世界观、以两个人类的身份来衡量，再简单不过了——他们在做//爱。但若询问上帝在虔诚坦白之处的上方注视时的想法，他定会选择沉默，因为他心里很清楚，亦会一直重复那一句话。

「以禁欲之名，行色诱之事。」

他停不下来，像是中了蛊。无论在哪里，是神圣的教堂还是普普通通的居所，他光明正大地舞动着向上宣战。他总是把一句话肆无忌惮地挂在嘴边，当然他不会在大庭广众之下这么讲。  
“说吧，我是第几个？”对方黏糯的声音紧紧附着在湿漉漉的皮肤上。  
“第一个。”他平静地就像在那场婚礼上一样。  
“不，你太过熟练了。”俄罗斯人摇了摇头，他永远都是困在囚笼里的麻雀，想不通亦解释不通。  
他同样，年轻的新晋神父先生也是。熟记于心的福音并不是用来解释这些问题的，他也不会愿意对无神论者浪费口舌。他与同性在群星璀璨的注视下做着违背誓言的事情，想必也解释 不得。  
“以你的身份，你不应该是这样的，琼斯神父。”  
“但我确实如此。”他精疲力竭地倒在炙热的洁白棉料中，下半部分的酸痛与升温让他无法思考。  
喘息、呼气，喘息、呼气。他们并肩躺在屋子里，深吸入一口冰凉的空气。闭上双眼，他大概又会回到角落里看着迸发出的香槟和摇摇欲坠的婚礼蛋糕，他是全场唯一一个局外人。蓝眼睛平淡地扫过在场的每一个人，停留片刻，再继续。然后突然与一对紫相遇，后被拉拽陷入无限的漩涡。

窗子很高，外面的树杈间明亮闪耀着木星，飘着零零散散的云层笼罩着隐藏住一角的月。床单逐渐凉了下来，和空气以寒气前后夹击赤裸的躯干。云愈积愈多，对比漆黑空荡的天空背景板过于明显。  
他拽过棉被子盖在身上，像是幼稚的孩子闹脾气，而不是那个在婚礼上冷淡地微笑的琼斯神父。十字架和平时穿的袍被抛在自己简陋的居所里，丢在地上的只是件可怜的素色T恤和普通的休闲裤子。  
“……”他无言地向布拉金斯基先生靠拢，后者睁着双眼仰头撇着天空的一角。  
“琼斯神父，就不会后悔或是害怕吗。”他喃喃道。  
“叫我阿尔弗雷德，”他探出上身，依着靠枕，“已经迈出的步子，害怕和后悔已经无用。”

“每个圣人都有不可告人的过去，”他总是把这句话挂在嘴边，肆无忌惮地，“亦没有任何人是绝对的圣人。”  
无数次，这是第无数次，也将有无数次——只要人与肉体仍然存在。琼斯神父所在的修道院并没有像部分那样严格，他也永远都只是运气推出的那个人。他传教、主持、听祷告与管理时永远都只是寡淡如水，无论是什么场面从未露出马脚。他就是一首轻柔歌中突然出现的低音与鼓点，但你作为一个毫无立场的普通人根本挑不出毛病。  
“请把我当作一个普通人。”  
“那你又如何定义呢？你不会得到救赎。”  
“也没有人会真正地得到救赎。”  
亲吻，炙热地亲吻。棉花糖带香甜可口的陷，在唇齿之间爆开，填满每一个缝隙；刚出炉的热度多多少少过于滚烫，就像是对人爱恋表达一样，就像是逃离婚礼现场在林子里的聊着可有可无的话题。逃离淡淡的酒精和新婚的甜腻愉悦，躲藏在教堂的祈祷室里。悄悄的话只有神父与祈祷者知晓，相隔的两边将脸与唇无限贴近，信息与虚无缥缈的情话小声地飘荡在空气里。在这里，他们互相倾诉所犯下的“罪行”，但没有人会真的忏悔或为其祈祷。  
他们最终就这样像普通人一样，约定在天主教堂前，凑近，亲吻，再深入。无法停下来，旁人亦无法强制地拉开他们。之后再以赤裸相遇在常聚的地方，顺理成章地进行了下一步，踏入所谓完美的地方。谁都无法解释这一切是如何发生的，是为何发生的，它就像根深蒂固、跟随长久的细小习惯一样，很难戒掉。

他揽住琼斯神父亲吻，他们互相亲吻、互相吞噬，在打开的窗帘与展露地天空下。小电子钟小声嘀了一声，数字归零，松开双唇。  
“你会有负罪感吗？”神父问。  
“不会，”他顿了顿，“因为我只是我自己，在我之上没有任何人，我亦不需要救赎，因为如此只是常人会做的事情。”  
“……”沉默分割时间。  
“我是神父，但我仍然是普通人。”  
“但神父需要誓守独身，献身于主。”  
“但我也不相信这世界上有人真正能够做到冰清玉洁、思想干净。”他仍然云淡风轻地讲着这番话。  
唱诗班孩子的声音与弹奏出的音乐总是会毫不征兆地跳入他的脑海中，敲击着骨头叮叮当当地响。木星与较暗的土星已经快要转出视线，明显突兀的火红色行星则躲在地平线上方与树干的交界处。疲倦感席卷而来，力气全部卷入了性///爱与亲吻中，他们均有气无力依靠着靠枕低声深呼吸。  
琼斯神父掀开被子，寒气扑面而来裹住他全身，而不由地发抖。他强忍着套起被冷落的T恤与裤子，除了腰间的红色痕迹与抓痕，似乎什么都没有发生过。  
“哦，对，明天。”布拉金斯基先生胡乱挥了挥手。  
“是的，总不能让人看到一个落荒的神父穿着便服从别处到来。”

“明天会过来吗？”  
“呃……啊，这我也不确定呢。”  
神父带上没有度数的平光镜，蓝眼睛张得很圆盯着布拉金斯基先生。  
“真的，再说吧。很晚了。”布拉金斯基先生弱下声音，起身再给他最后的亲吻。

他的模样，他湿漉漉的躯体与亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，他的喘//息声与撞击声此起彼伏，他呼出的每一口气与大口吞咽的空气；他的脸，年轻又稚嫩，连一丝淡淡的皱纹都没有——也许与他冷淡的处事方式 有关吧，是洗净反光的红樱桃，滚于舌尖反复蹂//躏再吞下肚。在他踏出房间的瞬间与之后，这总是徘徊萦绕在头脑的漩涡里无法驱赶。无论是在这张熟悉的床，还是冰冷古老的大理石边，还是被人频频坐过的座椅，还是圣坛面前，都不应该被遗忘。

哦，上帝。  
布拉金斯基先生没有经过任何思考默念出了上帝的名。

琼斯神父晃晃悠悠地走了回两条街开外的居所，在天上明亮的行星与星座的注视下，在上帝的注视下。若上帝注意到，他能讲出来的，也只有气急败坏的一句话。

「以禁欲之名，行色诱之事。」

  
Fin.

出自「修女」，很累，压力大就这也结束了，不想再耗时间了吧。


End file.
